


The Bite

by murdergatsby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death Threats, Derek Hale Likes Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, Peter sucks, Protective Derek, Sadistic Peter Hale, Season/Series 03, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: “Why haven't you given Stiles the bite?”





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts).



> Biggest "dunno" of my life. I'm just obsessed with this Asshole being an Asshole, and Derek's obvious soft spot when it comes to Stiles.

_ “Why haven't you given Stiles the bite?” _

The sound of Peter's voice rose from the shadows and startled Derek from the blissful denial he’d built around him, convincing himself that Peter was no longer in the room. The content of his question was just as unsettling as the realization that he was  _ still  _ seated on the twisting iron staircase in Derek's loft; still watching him, still  _ breathing _ .

“He’s uninterested.” Derek responded, dryly. He pivoted at his hip to face him, and attempted to look confident in his claim. His arms were crossed too tightly over his chest to sell that.

“Is he?” Peter exclaimed. He stood from his spot on the stairs- the metal leaving him with a heavy groan- and moved to join Derek at his desk. “I think most are, until you sell it right. Are you selling it right?”

Derek's eyes rolled back in his head, and he took a cautious step away from Peter. “I'm not selling anything. Everyone I've bitten has needed it.”

“Oh,” Peter pseudo-gasped. “ _ Needed  _ it.”

The entitlement in Peter's tone was toxic enough to swish Derek's brain as if it were sailing on rough waters. He knew  _ needed it  _ had been a poor choice of words as soon as they had left his mouth.

“Because Erica…” Peter continued, cocking a brow and a blinking with exaggerated disbelief as he waited for Derek to fill in the blanks.

“She was sick.” Derek replied.

“And, Isaac?” Peter asked. He moved in closer to Derek’s space, and kept after him as he impulsively flinched away.

“His dad used to lock him in an ice chest.” Derek explained. “He deserved the ability to protect himself.”

“Protect  _ himself _ , right.” Peter repeated. He nodded, but his expression was riddled with continued skepticism. He knew exactly why Derek had beefed up his pack so quickly, and it had everything to do with protecting  _ himself _ . All else was just convenient. 

“And, Boyd?” Peter asked, knowing he had Derek intellectually cornered in his weak lie.

Derek responded with silence and the swift diversion of his eyes, from Peter's face to the papers littered on his desk. It didn’t matter. This conversation didn’t matter.

Peter smirked. “Did Boyd just want it?”

“Yeah.” Derek replied, just as dryly as he had when initially asked about Stiles.

It was clear to Peter that Derek didn't want to talk about it anymore- at least not with him.  _ But, he never really did. _ It didn't deter Peter any.

“If Stiles came to you, and asked you for the bite…” Peter began again, after waiting a moment. “Would you give it to him?”

“No.” Derek replied, all too quickly.

“Why?” Peter asked. “I think he'd make an  _ incredible _ addition to your pack.”

Derek’s lips flared, and his arms crossed tighter. Peter casually leaned himself backwards over Derek's desk, and forced Derek's gaze back to him. He knew Derek would be too proud to stubbornly turn away from him and give him his back, just to avoid him.

“He's smart, and brave.” Peter listed. “Young enough to fall for your bullshit, and think you're a real alpha…”

Derek managed to keep his reactions to a minimum, and only rolled his eyes. Peter decided it was time to hone in on where he already knew Derek was sensitive.

_ “ _ That is,  _ if _ he survived it. Right?”

Derek's response was as immediate as Peter hoped it would be. His eyes widened and his skin bristled with goosebumps, as is mind involuntarily walked him to the idea of Stiles suffering- slowly dying- as body rejected what was meant to be a gift. Peter could smell the grow fear on him like mold.

“I think he'd be strong enough to take it. Do you just not want to risk it?” Peter continued- proud, that he had finally gotten to the  _ point _ ; proud, that he had exposed this part of Derek that he expected was there when it came to Stiles. “ _ I’m _ not worried. I mean, if-”

“Get out of my house.” Derek interrupted. His eyes found Peter and dug into him. He was tense with hatred and- Peter could tell- ready to be stupid.

“Really?” Peter replied. He was proud to see Derek putting his foot down. He really didn't think he had an assertive bone in his body that wasn’t part of the paper mache Big Bad Wolf costume he’d so recently adorned himself with.

“Yeah.” Derek confirmed. “Get out.”

“Yeah. I'll go.” Peter agreed. He looked to the floor and shrugged as if contemplating- but, they both knew he already knew what his next move would be.

“Maybe I'll pay Stiles a visit, and-”

This time, Derek interrupted Peter physically. He wrapped a hand around Peter’s throat and his eyes flashed red.

“Don't fucking touch him.” Derek snapped. His words left him in the same deep note that animals use to growl.

It made Peter laugh.

“I'm not gonna hurt him.” Peter said. “It’s not like I can  _ bite _ him. I just wanna  _ talk _ to him.”

The way Peter's voice lingered on the word  _ talk _ \- and the way he batted his eyes- left a lump in Derek's belly that felt like hot lead. Derek tightened his grip, letting his claws press into Peter's flesh. He thought back to how good it felt to cut through him the first time, and he imagined it would feel just as good to do it again.

Suddenly, Derek felt the unforgiving pressure of claws in his own skin. He looked down and saw the way Peter was digging into him with his fingertips, just below his ribs.

“Careful, Derek.” Peter warned. “You only get one shot at something like this, and you've already taken it.”

Derek kept his eyes on Peter's hand for a long while- thinking. When he finally looked back up at Peter, Peter was smiling.

“Let me go?” Peter asked, softly, almost as if he felt he were losing. The way his lips curved, though, said otherwise.

Derek released him, and Peter did the same. Both of their wounds were minimal and would heal quickly. Regardless, Peter tapped the pads of his fingers over the new slits in his neck, collecting the blood while it was still there so that he could admire the color.

Peter walked himself to the exit of Derek's loft,  _ still smiling _ . Derek could see the pride and accomplishment in his shoulders.

Derek almost let Peter past the threshold without another word, but he couldn't help it; he knew Peter had won their little spat, and that there was  _ nothing _ stopping him from visiting Stiles as soon as he left. He didn’t want to think about that.

“You’ll never be alpha again, Peter.” Derek spat, praying that it would be enough to feel like a threat; hoping that it would belittle Peter enough that he would be afraid to step out of line- or at least bring the focus back to him. Peter could hurt  _ him _ , he didn’t care.  _ Just, not Stiles. _

Again, Peter laughed. He turned back to Derek with the widest smile he'd worn that night-  _ just delighted _ , once again, by the authority Derek was wearing and pretending was his.

“You don't need to be an alpha to ruin someone, do you Derek?” Peter replied. He loved watching the fear swallow Derek's face.

Try as Derek might, Peter knew he would always have the upper hand when it came to him. He watched Derek collapse in on himself emotionally, and silently admit defeat.

“Goodbye,Peter.” Derek said, coldly.

“Until next time, Derek.” 


End file.
